Gabriel Angelos
Gabriel Angelos '''is a Blood Ravens Chapter Master from ''Warhammer 40,000 Dawn of War. ''He personally led a Space Marine unit through multiple battles against the enemies of that universe, and most importantly the forces of Chaos, personally repelling a Daemon. He battled Sarah Kerrigan in PsyInsti's Gabriel Angelos vs. Sarah Kerrigan. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Sarah Kerrigan) '''Dan: '''Born on the Imperial planet of Cyrene, Gabriel was an accomplished leader before he was a teenager, and eventually trained and went through the incredible Space Marine program. '''Lacie: He eventually returned to Cyrene and led the Blood Trails to initiate new members for the Blood Ravens. Dan: '''Unfortunately, he detected heretical actions- '''Lacie: '''Heresy? What? '''Dan: '''And the summoned Inquisition used Exterminatus on Cyrene, ridding it of life and leaving Gabriel one of the only remaining people from Cyrene. '''Lacie: That’s terrible! How could they do that? Dan: The Imperium has been at war and losing for the last 10,000 years. They are a intergalactic federation formerly by the Emperor, who the Imperium regards as a god. Anything not specifically called for by the Emperor or Ecclesiarchy is heretical and the planet it is done on is destroyed to prevent demons from entering the world and destroying everything. Lacie: '''Damn. I thought Slender Man was dark. '''Dan: '''Want to know why Cyrene was destroyed? They were ready to embrace democracy, freedom, and open trade. This warranted their world's destruction. '''Lacie: WHAT!? Dan: Anyways, Gabriel is a Space Marine and uses the 19 enhancements of the Adeptus Astartes, which ranges from secondary hearts and lungs to sleeping in battle- Lacie: '''What?! '''Dan: -To even instantly scabbing over wounds to poisonous spit. Lacie: Well, I guess there’s no kill like overkill sometimes. Dan: '''Not only that, but they train 21 hours a day, and need only 4 hours of sleep to function due to enhancements. '''SPACE MARINE ENHANCEMENTS: Second heart Ossmodula strengthens bones and makes the ribcage a solid mass Biscopea boosts muscle mass Haemastamen increases hemoglobin efficiency, taking more oxygen to cells Larraman's Organ nearly instantly scabs over wounds Catalepsean Node reduces sleep needs by shutting off parts of the brain at a time Multi-Lung is used with low-oxygen or underwater breathing Occulobe creates much better vision than humans, and night vision Lyman's Ear makes immune to dizziness and can enhance or block out sounds Melochromic Organ protects the Marine's skin from radiation Oolitic Kidney quickly filters blood, creating an immunity to poisons Neuroglottis enhances sense of taste Mucranoid sweat coats the skin and has resistance to hot and cold, and vacuum Betcher's Gland creates acidic spit for the Marine Black Carapace directly interacts with the Marine's armor Lacie: Gabriel’s main weapon is the Godsplitter, a Master-Crafted Thunder Hammer that was designed specifically for anti-Daemon combat. Not only does it ignore the Daemon’s save, it also reduces strength and toughness for the rest of the game for every successful hit. Dan: Plus, it's a Daemonhammer with the Wailing Doom, and so it cuts through pretty much everything while blasting foes away with the force of a bolt of lightning. Lacie: They just don’t believe in overkill, do they? Dan: '''He also wields a bolter pistol, standard among the space marines. '''WARGEAR: Godsplitter Specially-crafted Daemonhammer Can swat away most foes like a bolt of lightning Can cut through pretty much every form of armor thanks to the Wailing Doom Bolter Pistol Standard weapon for Space Marines .75 caliber rocket pistol with uranium core Shoots at a foe and explodes inside them, dealing massive damage Can destroy a man's entire torso away Lacie: Honestly, he really doesn’t need that. His Power Armor is an immensely powerful, completely sealed suit of Adamantium, Plasteel, and Ceramite layers. Dan: '''It has full life-support capabilities, and automated medicare system, and even has auto-senses for target tracking. '''Lacie: '''It is also abnormally resistant to heat, with Ceramite being used in suits to go into plasma as hot as a star. '''Dan: They are even capable of surviving in the vacuum of space! SPACE MARINE ARMOR: Advanced combat power armor Vacuum-proff sealed suit of Adamantium and Plasteel plates, with Ceramite layer Full life-support for a variety of situations First aid for the user Integrated targeting and thrat analysis, called Auto-senses Can sense up to 365.3 metres (Over 1000 feet) Can sense the environment's conditions Multiple vision modes; thermal, night reflection, multilight overlay Can survive in space for almost unlimited times Fibre bundles allow for swift movement and strength enhancement Almost completely immune to energy-based attacks, used in sun-exploration Almost invisible to heat detection Lacie: '''Not only that, but Space Marines are physically enhanced beyond any human level. Not only can they lift 5 tons, deflect and catch bullets, but they can kill in less than a nanosecond. '''Dan: '''What!? '''Lacie: '''They are tough enough to grade puctured lungs as a minor wound, can break ferrocrete by landing on it, live while being trapped under thousands of tons of rubble, and can even take shots from enemy gun-ships. '''PHYSICALITY: Superhuman in every regard Accepted strength level is 5 tons Effortlessly ripping people in half Not straining to lift half a ton Leaping 4 meters in the air, standing Can crack Ceramite with fists A back-hand shatters bones and sends foes flying Can tear open tanks Theoretically, could support a building Surprisingly mobile and swift Human brain cannot process their speed Covers a dozen meters per pace Slaps aside machine gun fire while grabbing bullets at point blank range Microsecond reaction time Moves so fast it looks like they stop time and insert themselves Takes them a nanosecond to acknowledge a foe Not as surprisingly, incredibly skilled in battle Curbstomps Imperial Guard by playing with them Kills 4 opponents with a knife in under 3 seconds A company of Chaos Space Marines (Better, but comparable) can curbstomp 20,000 soldiers Superhuman Durability and Endurance Instant scabbing over A grenade is little more than an annoyance Takes re-entry with no real problem Metal-concrete breaks before Marine bones Flamethrowers have no effect Gouged eyes, severed hands, and punctured lungs are said to be minor injuries Annoyed by the loss of a limb Takes lightning with the force of penetrator missiles Takes thousands of tons of debris without dying, though it took days to climb out Can take a 3 story drop without a scratch Can survive hits from enemy gunships Resistant to mental attacks than make normal men beat themselves to death Takes memories and combat experience via biting Pretty much immune to poisons Can digest pretty much anything Dan: Well, the universe does run on the rule of cool, so I suppose this is acceptable. Lacie: '''I mean, he led campaigns against most enemy’s of 40k, which range from Chaos- '''Dan: '''An everlasting and corrupting force of, well, Chaos. '''Lacie: '''The Eldar- '''Dan: Psychic space elves with super-powerful technology. Lacie: And the Orks- Dan: Really dumb reality-warping plant people with some of the strongest numbers and tech in Warhammer. FEATS: Led the Blood Ravens to glory Successfully joined the Space Marines, no small feat at all Killed his own father Single-handedly defeated Sindri, a Daemon Prince Battled the Eldar, Orks, Chaos, and Necrons With help, forced away Chaos Sorcerer Ahriman Lacie: '''Gabriel Angelos is a powerful opponent, who can not only overpower most science fiction foes but also feels no pain, is fearless, and can even resurrect himself from near-death in some cases. '''WEAKNESSES: Guilty for his destruction of his own planet, Cyrene to some extent Distrusts Xenos Not invulnerable, and lost body parts in his battle with the Maledictum, and replaced them with cybernetics 'Dan: '''He’s pretty much unstoppable. ''(Gabriel: "In this dark place, in this dark hour, we will stand against the enemies of the Emperor. And they will know that not even here on this desecrated infernal rock will we suffer the existence of the heretic. Not now. Not ever.") Death Battle Record (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Sarah Kerrigan - Loss 0W/1L